


Count on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hate to Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Cursed Child Compliant, Rating May Change, SCORPIUS PLAYS PIANO LIKE A BOSS, Slow Build, The Gangs All Here, and Al loves it, harry and draco are bffls, well there's friendship in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary is up for debate but it's better than nothing)<br/>Albus Potter has an unreasonable hatred for fellow Hogwarts student, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose Weasley thinks so and takes it upon herself to make sure they become friends (and then more than friends, but we'll get to that later).  Scorpius appreciates her efforts (to a degree) while Albus would rather make out with the giant squid. </p><p>alternatively: Al hears mysterious piano playing and falls in love with the musician not knowing it's Scorp and Rose is the ultimate match-maker (or at least she likes to think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The People You Meet (In the Library)

Although the library was an open and bright space, with small groups of students sitting around studying, Scorpius Malfoy had a strong feeling of isolation. He was well aware of the history his father had in Hogwarts, and it was hardly a good one. Down every corridor, passing every students, he’d hear whispers and feel judgmental eyes staring at him. The name ‘Potter’ becoming a constant reminder of what he isn’t and, honestly, it was also becoming a pain in the neck.   
Now, he was seated a table with a large book in front of him, printed in large letters across the cover were the words, Hogwarts: A History. The book was bound in grey leather, each of the house crests had been delicately sewn onto it. The pages were yellowed and tearing and the edges. Some of the ancient scrawl had been smudged and Scorpius had to squint in order to understand what had been written.

The young Ravenclaw had just finished reading a passage about the inhabitants of the lake when he heard harsh whispers coming from a table ahead of him, “Why not Albus? What has he done to you?” Scorpius lifted his head a fraction to see who was speaking. A Gryffindor girl with wild red hair, pulled into a sloppy ponytail, was scowling at a boy who had his back facing Scorpius. His shoulders were hunched over in a stubborn manner and his messy black hair stuck up on every angle. Wait, did she just call him Albus? Scorpius thought, as in Potter?

The next thing to be said from the pair confirmed his uncertainty. “It’s not that he hasn’t done anything Rosie, he’s a Malfoy! What’d you thing my dad would say? What your parents think?” The girl (Rosie?) gave the Potter a furious look and hissed, “Our parents have forgiven Mr Malfoy! In case you haven’t been paying attention for the last few years, our fathers tend to catch up with him. Regularly! Especially yours! They’re basically best friends now!  
“If anything, I think your parents, as well as mine; would be pleased to hear that we’re making friends with him!” People at the surrounding tables were starting to poke their heads up to see what was going on. Ignoring them, the redhead stood with a huff, “You can say what you like, but I’m going over.” All the boy did was give a non-committal shrug and sigh as he stood and walked the opposite way, towards the door.  
Scorpius watched as the girl threw an exasperated look at the ceiling and marched towards the table where he was sitting. She crossed the distance in a shorter time than Scorpius would have liked, pulled out a chair and sat down with another huff. She shifted so she was facing Scorpius fully and held out her hand. “Hello, my name is Rose Weasley and I apologise for what you just saw. He’s not very fond of meeting new people, unless they’re related to him,” She laughed and held her hand out further, looking at him expectantly. Scorpius jolted out of his perplexed state and took it in his.  
“It’s alright, not like it’s the first time something like that has happened,” he replied quietly, not meeting the Gryffindor’s sure gaze. He then added, “I’m Scorpius, by the way,” and then finished in is head, “In case you’ve been living under a rock for the past two years.” 

They stopped shaking hands and went back to studying their separate books in a slightly uncomfortable silence until Scorpius finally broke it, “Why are you sitting with me?” It may have sounded rude, but at least it was to-the-point.  
“You looked a little lonely,” Weasley stated after a moment’s thought.  
“But, that boy – Albus – he’s a Potter isn’t he? He didn’t seem very impressed.”  
The redhead scoffed, “He’s never impressed, don’t let it get to you.” She turned back to her book. Scorpius just stared at her, perplexed, until she was forced to look up, “What?”   
He shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just no one has tried this hard before,” he mumbled, looking down again, frowning.

The Gryffindor shot him a confused look. “Tried hard to what, exactly?” She sounded genuine, but Scorpius knew better.  
“Tried this hard to make a fool of me.”   
The girl, Rose, nearly cried in outrage, “Why on earth would anyone do that?”  
Scorpius shrugged, “I’m an easy target, as it appears.”   
Why was he acting so nonchalant about this? Weasley started to speak but Madame   
Lieberman shushed her, “Sorry!” She leaned over the table and whispered, “That’s totally barbaric!”  
The Ravenclaw frowned, “Wait, so you’re not joking?”   
“Scorpius, do I honestly seem like that sort of person? I’m no bully.” Weasley looked quite serious now. 

Scorpius looked down at the book in front of him, “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, turning the page. It was about the Forbidden Forest and why it was forbidden.   
“Scorpius,” he heard Weasley speak a few minutes later, she sounded rushed. “Scorpius, look I have to go, I promised Al I’d help him with his potions homework.” He didn’t look up as she continued, “I’ll come by the same time tomorrow; we can compare notes after class, alright?” Was she serious? Scorpius risked a glance up. Weasley was looking intently at him, what was he supposed to say? He managed to nod his head slightly before the girl left and went for the door in a flurry of red curls. What just happened?

* * *  
The next day, Scorpius was surprised to see, Rose Weasley had stayed true to her promise and plonked herself down next to Scorpius. “Hello!” she smiled brightly. “How are you today Scorpius?” The boy in question looked up in surprise, “Oh - um, I’m okay, I guess, thank-you,” he said quietly. “Why are you here?” He added, feeling slightly confused as the girl next to him started unpacking her bag. She paused and swiveled around to face him, “I’m studying with you; what do you think I’m doing?” She said before turning back to her bag.  
“Why with me? There are plenty of spare tables today,” Scorpius peered around the library, it was true, there were many empty spaces this afternoon. But Weasley spoke simply in a tone that meant this discussion was finished, “I made a promise.”

They continued to study quietly with the occasional conversation every now and then until it was time for dinner. The pair parted ways as they entered the hall.   
“Well, see you tomorrow, Scorpius!”  
“Yeah, sure.” The redhead nodded and ran off to the Gryffindor table as Scorpius walked towards Ravenclaw, thinking perhaps the girl was serious about befriending him.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Albus discovers he loves the piano. :D

The Great Hall was bubbling with noise as students ate and talked. Scorpius had situated himself at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, trying to avoid the usual looks and comments from his schoolmates. He glanced up to the teacher's table where his father sat, talking with a laughing Professor Longbottom. He saw Headmistress McGonagall gently tap the latter on his shoulder to quiet him before going back to her own meal.

Just as Scorpius was about to do the same, a flash of movement caught his attention. Looking up, he saw the Potter boy sitting with a group of other Slytherins but was paying no attention to what they were saying, his bright green eyes boring holes into Scorpius. He stayed like that for a moment before blinking and shifting his gaze behind the Ravenclaw, towards the Gryffindor table. Scorpius turned to see Rose Weasley glaring past him. She spotted him and softened a little before focusing on Potter and mouthed, _Stop staring at him!_

Scorpius looked to Potter as the latter replied silently, _I am not!_

The blond swapped glances between the red headed girl and raven haired boy before pulling his fringe down over his eyes, hoping to disappear. He was jarred back into reality by Rose's loud voice carrying through the hall.

"Why are you so difficult?!"

"I'm difficult?! You're the one-"

"-Who is trying to do something good! Making Malfoy an enemy isn't going to help anyone!"

At that exact moment, Scorpius felt everyone's eyes focus on him. Including his father's, along with all the other teachers. His head started to spin. It was screaming at him to run but he was frozen to the seat and the two others arguing on either side of him.

"You're being ridiculous-!" Potter was cut off by a loud scraping from the front of the room.

A young man with blond and turquoise hair was standing over the staff table. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Teddy Lupin's voice sounded around the hall as Scorpius took this as a chance to escape. He ran out the large doors as they slammed behind him, drowning out his father's calls, not stopping until he reached the safety of Ravenclaw common room.

The common room was quiet. Everyone was still at breakfast, thank Merlin. The fire was warm and the sun was streaming in through the tall windows as Scorpius picked up one of the many books and sat down on the armchair with a shaky breath. _I'm okay_ , he thought.  _I'm okay_. He opened the book and started reading,  the fire crackling in the background.

* * *

A few seconds after Scorpius ran out, the Great Hall fell quiet. Teddy was stood up at the head table, staring wide-eyed at his God-Brother. "Potter! Weasley! What is going on?" 

Rose started to open her mouth in response but was swiftly cut off by another voice, "Professor Lupin! Please, you have an office for a reason!" The Headmistress McGonagall was facing the man with a stern expression gracing her features.

Teddy, however, was ignoring her and focusing on the red head, "What's he done this time?" he called.

Beside her, James Potter was shaking with silent laughter. Rose elbowed him before replying, "He thinks it's OK to be horrid to Scorpius because of his dad's history with Professor Malfoy." All eyes flew to the man with platinum blond hair, sat at the opposite side of the table. Teddy turned to face Malfoy who had a slightly worried expression across his features. The Professor turned to the Headmistress and quietly whispered something to her. She nodded her head, he stood and left the hall.

McGonagall turned her attention to Teddy, "and Lupin, please sit down." 

Teddy looked at Albus, who had crossed his arms and focused his attention on his shoes. _Ah to be young_ , thought the just-turned-20-year-old before he spoke, "Potter, Weasley, meet me in my office after dinner." The boy and redhead sat back down as the hall began to once again fill with chatter, the topic being what just happened.

* * *

There was a faint knock on the common room door, making Scorpius place his book on the table and stand.

"Who is it?" It was obviously someone not from Ravenclaw because they would know the password. "Rose, please, now's not the time."

Another knock sounded, Scorpius sighed as he stepped forward and opened the great oak door. Peering around to meet the silvery-grey eyes of his father.

"Oh.  Hello Fa - Professor," The younger Malfoy spoke carefully, suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco looked worriedly at him.

Scorpius shrugged, "Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You know, being openly humiliated in public is just dandy." The Ravenclaw squinted at the older of the two.

"Scorpius..."

Scorpius blew out a breath, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," His father said, moving around to lean against a chair. "Now, Scorpius, do you want to tell me what that was about?" 

_Great_ , the Ravenclaw thought. _He's put on his 'dad voice'._

Scorpius dropped his gaze, "No, not really."

"Scorpius," His father spoke in a gentle tone, but the Ravenclaw could detect the warning behind it.

_Well, here goes nothing_. "Rose thought it would be a good idea to become my friend" He paused then added, "That's Rose Weasley, the girl who was yelling at Albus Potter." His father nodded as Scorpius continued, "But, she's also friends with –and related to- Potter, who hates me because of your history with his dad."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that. "Harry?" 

But then a small smile graced his features as he peered at his son. "Just remember, Scorpius, my past is not your past. You are in charge of your own actions, and it is up to you to how you choose to go about this situation."

Scorpius simply nodded, his father's words ringing in his mind. _"My past is not your past."_

The common room door opened and several Ravenclaws piled in, laughing and chatting. Some threw curious glances at Scorpius' way before moving on.

Scorpius looked to the Professor, "If you'll excuse me, sir, I'm going to go for a walk." And then, "Probably to the music room," he added. 

Draco watched as his son left the room, shutting the door behind him. The Professor sighed, walking out and heading in the opposite direction, towards the staff quarters.

* * *

The walk to the music room had been wonderfully silent, save for the quiet echo of footsteps made by the Ravenclaw. The music room itself was large and spacious, a beautiful grand piano stood at the heart of the room. A large window took up most of the back wall, the setting sun illuminating the walls.

Scorpius closed the door behind him and let out a breath. Free at last. That stunt Rose and Potter had pulled at dinner hung heavily at the front of his mind but he shoved it away and focused on the piano.

He walked towards the magnificent instrument and sat down, laying his hand on the keys. Scorpius quickly ran through the songs he knew by heart and settled for the one his mother had taught him. Without another thought, he took a breath and let the music take him away.

* * *

"Now, I hope we don't need to have this meeting again."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Albus?"

"Yeah, sorry or whatever –Ow!"

Rose elbowed her cousin, "Say it nicely."

"Sorry, Professor. Yeesh"

The two second-years were sitting awkwardly in Professor Lupin's office, feeling somewhat guilty and staring down at their hands. Well, Rose was feeling guilty. Albus, on the other hand was staring intently at his thumbnail, biting back from stating his opinion about the Malfoy.

After they were dismissed and said their good-nights, Albus hurried down towards his dorm and found his Father's invisibility cloak. He shrugged it on and headed up to the trophy room.

He had just stepped onto the fifth floor when he heard a soft melody coming from the right. Still concealed by the cloak, Albus followed the sound around a corner and stopped in front of a large wooden door with an elegant brass handle. The soft melody he could hear before had increased and was now very distinguishable, only slightly muffled by the heavy door.

_Piano is so pretty_ , Albus thought, as he lent against the stone wall, letting the music lull him.  _I think I might be in love_. He stood there for a long moment, just listening the soothing melody. However, after a while, Al became curious as to who was playing. He reached for the door knob but stopped and considered the time. If this mystery pianist was playing at such a late hour, they probably wanted to be left alone. So, instead of opening the door, Albus rapped twice on the wood.

The music halted abruptly, followed by the sound of papers being shuffled and footsteps. _Sounds like they're about to leave_ , thought Al and not a second later, the door creaked open. Albus froze before realizing they couldn't see him and he couldn't see them, either apparently. At least not their face, they had their hood pulled over so it covered most of it. The person slowly and quietly crept out into the corridor, ducking swiftly into the shadow. Al had to resist the urge to follow and turned in the opposite direction, walking back towards the dungeons. 

That night, his dreams were filled with soft melodies and oddly familiar grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for the lovely comments, they mean a lot :) I'm thinking I'll post every week or so, depending on school and what's happening at the time. I'm realizing that the chapters are somewhat short and hopefully i'll try and fix that *shrug emoji* Nevertheless, I hope you're enjoy it so far!
> 
> (I'm co-writing this on Wattpad with a friend of mine because she's more experienced in the whole fanfic/ online author-ing area) (But we haven't uploaded yet, so i'll let you know when we have)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sides of a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sass begin

"But I'm telling you, Rosie! I –"

"My name is Rose, Albus. And yes, I know the piano playing was amazing, best you've ever heard and you plan to marry the musician behind it."

"What- I didn't say that!"

"Well, from what I'm hearing, it certainly sounds like it. Anyway, that's not the point. Get back to work before –"

"Miss Weasley! Is there something you'd like to say to the class?" Professor Imago looked over at the Gryffindor from the chalk board. They were in the middle of Charms class and Albus had talked non-stop all morning about his mystery pianist.

"No. Sorry, Professor. Albus was just asking me a question. He's fine now."

The teacher sighed, "...Okay. But, remember to ask your professor if anything else occurs." Imago shot Albus a look before turning back to continue writing.

Albus ducked his head, "Come on, Rose –"

"Fine!"

"Miss Weasley!"

"Sorry!" The redhead lowered her voice, "Fine, I promise to help you find who it is –"

"Yes! Thank you –"

"– If you come to the library with me after class."

"WHAT?"

"MR POTTER! Will not tolerate any more interruptions! Ten points from Slytherin."

Albus shot his cousin the dirtiest look he could muster before angling away from her. Rose had already gone back to work and didn't even acknowledge it.

* * *

When the bell finally rang, Rose rushed off to the library with a _very_ angry Albus in tow. He'll get over it, she thought to herself. When they arrived, the Slytherin was delighted to see that the Malfoy hadn't arrived yet and felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he won't show, he prayed internally.

The two cousins sat down and Rose pulled out her textbooks as Albus pulled out a notebook. He wasn't actually planning on studying but, hey! Since they were here and it seemed that Malfoy was a no-show, he thought he's get some work done. But that thought, however, was crushed almost immediately by a flash of blond and blue that appeared in the corner of Albus' eye. Scorpius Malfoy sat down in a flurry across from the other boy, not noticing the extra company.

"Hey, Rosie. Sorry I'm late, something came up." The Ravenclaw sighed and organised his stuff on the table.

"You're ok, Scorpius. I, uh – I hope you don't mind the extra company I brought along. And for the last time: If I can't call you 'Scorp', you can't call me 'Rosie'. Got it?"

Malfoy sighed, "Yeah, you're right, sorry. Wait, we have company?" Rose let out a breath and gestured towards Albus. 

"Oh. Hello, Potter. How are you?" His tone was cold.

Albus spoke before Rose could 'remind' him to be polite, "I'm well, Malfoy." The blond nodded and went back to his book.

They stayed like that, comfortably ignoring each other for somewhat five minutes before Rose turned her attention to Scorpius, "Hey, how are you? I know yesterday upset you – a lot, I know. Don't give me that look, Scorpius Malfoy, I already feel guilty enough."

A huff, "Good." A muffled thump from under the table. "Hey! I'm allowed to be just a little bit annoyed, considering you also thought it would be a good idea to bring _him_ – knowing I wouldn't like it -" Scorpius shot daggers across the table towards the other boy, then sighed, " -and if you must really know, I went to the music room for a while, once people started returning from dinner."

"Wait –"

"- What?" 

The pair looked at Albus, Scorpius with confusion and Rose with a glint in her eye that couldn't mean anything good. It's probably a coincidence, surely he's not the only person in the school with musical abilities. Albus coughed and tried to act nonchalant, "Sorry. I mean, I didn't realise you play an instrument, Scorpius. If you don't mind my asking, what sort?" He looked at Rose and saw the approval spread across her face in a grin.

Malfoy shrugged and replied with ease, "I'm part of a high-class and old-blooded family, one would think the heir to said family would be able to express himself through at least one form of the fine arts." Albus was taken aback by the amount of sarcasm delivered by someone who seemed so quiet. He smirked inwardly. _Two can play at that game, Bird-toe._

"Well, considering you seem to spend almost all your free time cooped up in this dusty place, one would assume that you didn't have anything better to do."

"What makes you think I spend all my free time here? Been keeping tabs on me, have you?"

"Please, like I'd waste my precious time on the likes of you."

"Oh? The likes of me, I prefer the term academically advanced, thank you."

"Ha! Academically advanced! In the muggle world, they called that a nerd, Mal-foot."

"You know, for someone who supposedly hates me, you sure seem fairly enthusiastic about this conversation."

"I am not! I can't help if you're unable to resist my snake-like charm."

The Ravenclaw scoffed, "I hate snakes and the only charming you'll be doing today is revision for that test you have."

"Uh, and you know about this test because –"

"Oh, will you two just shut up!" Rose snapped from her book fort. "Honestly, from all this bickering, people would assume you two were an old married couple." She ignored the looks of horror and disgust from both boys, "Scorpius, he asked a simple question, you could have given a simple answer." She spun around to face her cousin making his smug grin instantly disappear, "and don't even get me started on you, Mr 'I'll promise to be nice until you help me'. You just have to have the last word, don't you? Ugh! I can't believe I thought this would be a good idea, it's like you try to be difficult on purpose or something! I mean, seriously..."

Albus sat back and zoned out. He'd heard enough of his cousin's rants revolving around his 'unnecessary dislike' towards a certain blond Ravenclaw. And, by the look of the Malfoy, it appeared Scorpius has had his fair share of Honorary Rose Weasley Rants, too. The Ravenclaw was leaning back in his chair, tapping out a random rhythm on the table top. It was awfully distracting and –

"- Scorpius, I swear to gods. If you don't stop tapping this instant, I will make you regret it." The Ravenclaw's hand flew off the table faster than a Diricrawl could vanish.

 

* * *

_Oh my gods, it was Scorpius this entire time_. Was the only thought racing through Rose Weasley's head for the rest of the day. Of course she already had her suspicions that Scorp played piano or some form of instrument because she's seen sheet music in his folders and bag. But what confirmed it, aside from him saying he went to the music room, happened just after her insufferable cousin stormed out of the library claiming he'd be late for class, which wasn't for another twenty minutes.

"Glad that's over," Scorpius muttered once the other boy was out of sight.

Rose punched him in the shoulder, frowning. "There's no need to be rude, Scorpius!"

"Ouch! Yeah, just like there's no need for you to use violence."

"So, you agree with me?"

"Of course I bloody agree with you!" The Ravenclaw inhaled before continuing, "Do you think I enjoy fighting with him? I don't! I hate it! I just... argh! I'm leaving, class will be starting soon."

He went to move from the table, but Rose grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I'll let you go, just let me ask you a question." She waited until the boy had sat back down, "What made you go back to your dorm last night?"

_She's absolutely barmy,_ the Ravenclaw thought to himself before replying. "Someone knocked on the door, I didn't see anyone, though. But I took it as a warning or something and left...I could've sworn I heard breathing, though." He mumbled that last part to himself. Scorpius shook his head and stood, "I really must leave now, Rose. Sorry."

The Gryffindor watched as her blond-haired friend exited the room swiftly. _Oh Merlin,_ she thought, _what have we gotten ourselves into?_ But one thing was for sure, Scorpius was the one playing the piano and Albus was going to find out, whether he liked it or not.

 

* * *

It wasn't until later that day when Rose finally caught her cousin. And she was 99.9% certain he was avoiding her. So, naturally, she waited not-so-patiently behind a suit of Armor until she heard voices drifting down the corridor. _I've got you now, Potter._

Faster than lightning, the redhead jumped out of her hiding place and slammed into a body, making both parties fall to the floor.

"Aha!"

"Rose! What the heck?!" Albus struggled under the Gryffindor, trying to escape the coming interrogation. "JAMES! Help me out here, man!"

However, the older Potter was too busy laughing to notice his brother's pleas.

Rose spoke up. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Wha-? I'm not avoiding you! What makes you think that?"

"You haven't spoken to me since the library and we've had three classes together since then."

"Sprung."

"Shut up, James," Albus huffed and rolled his eyes. Squirming uncomfortably under the red heads fiery gaze. "Get off me."

Rose rolled off him and stood up gracefully, ignoring the stumbling fool who got off the floor behind her. She shot a look at the older Potter and James laughed quickly ducking his head and walking off down the corridor. "Have fun, kiddos."

Albus made a face in the direction his brother ran off and looked at his cousin, who stared back, tapping her foot against the floor, waiting.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"God! Why are you so... ugh!" She waved her hand, exasperated and stepped up to him again.

Albus quickly stepped back his arms out in front of him to stop the _almost_ attack. "Okay! Okay... I'm sorry."

"That's it? That's all I get 'I'm sorry'" She said mimicking his deep tone. Albus rolled his eyes.

"What more do you want, woman?" Oops. Albus regretted that immediately as he said it. However, Rose remained calm, a cool look smoothing her features. She spoke in a tone that reminded Albus of aunt Hermione's 'serious' voice.

"Actually, Albus. That's all I needed to hear. Just promise to meet me in the courtyard tomorrow, Saturday, OK?" It wasn't a question. Albus nodded silently, suddenly very scared of the redhead in front of him. 

Rose broke into an unusually cheerful smile before bidding him adieu and skipping off down the hall, leaving a terrified and slightly confused Slytherin in her dust. 

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM SO SORRY OH MY GODS. I really need to stop making promises I can't keep, because that was not nice of me, I am so sorry. I am DEFINITELY posting the forth chapter within the week because I now have the time and motivation to actually work on this thing. 
> 
> I'm not really happy with how dialog-driven this chapter is and how short it is but, the next chapter will be more descriptive is what happens. I'm so excited it write the next chapter :D
> 
> Shoutout to Rose for helping me with that last part and co-writing the first two chapters, thankyou so much <333 (go check out her supernatural fic Dream, Reality it's really good)


	4. Chapter 4: Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEVER TRUST A REDHEAD

Scorpius was taken aback when Rose decided to move their after lunch library session to the courtyard, especially when she told him that her cousin would be joining them. Obviously, he waited until the very last moment to actually meet them. He took multiple detours and walked a lap of the grounds soon as nearly everyone had finished eating, stalling for time.

  
While walking around the grounds he checked his watch and calculating how long he’d have before Rose classed him as officially late, remembering that he shouldn’t take as long as did the previous session. It was a nice day for autumn, the afternoon air was crisp and cool, turn his nose red. There were other students sitting by the lake in groups, chatting about whatever older kids talk about. The sun was shimmering across the lake, making it look like molten silver. He could hear people flying around on the Quidditch pitch practicing for next week’s game. Scorpius looked at his wrist again, he had roughly ten minutes to go and the main entrance was coming into view, perfect.

  
Slowing to a stroll, the Ravenclaw made his way back up the steps and towards the tower to collect his books. He passed young-looking ghosts wearing fairly modern clothes, some stopped to say hello to Scorpius while others floated high above appearing to be in deep conversation with one another. Most were friendly, like the curly-haired girl that hung about Gryffindor tower, she was fond of Rose, and there was the boy who glowed golden and always smiled at everyone. But there were some that were terrifying, stories say that those ghost have the same effect on people as a dementor, that your body turns to ice and makes your worst nightmares surface. But Scorpius didn’t believe them, he wasn’t even sure if those ghosts even existed.

  
He exited the tower, books in hand, and made his way to the courtyard reluctantly. It took him a moment to spot Rose amongst the students, she had to yell at him to get his attention.

  
“SCORPIUS! Scorpius, we’re over here!”

When he turned to the voice, he saw Rose waving at him from a corner table with a very grumpy looking Albus next to her. She motioned for him to walk over, so he did, because there’s no point standing in the middle of the yard looking lost.

  
The blond started moving towards the redhead, adjusting his bag so it wasn’t digging into his shoulder as much. The brown leaves crunched beneath his shoes as he neared the table. He was a few feet away when he felt his feet sweep out from under him, falling backward onto the fortunately soft grass. Rolls of parchment and ink wells spilled everywhere. Some people gasped, others snickered, but all that was drowned out by the loud voice of everybody’s favourite freckled Gryffindor.

  
“ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER HOW DARE YOU!”

The entire courtyard stopped to witness the scene blow up.

  
“WHAT IS YOUR THOUGHT PROCESS? ‘Oh, you know what a good idea is? I’ll just throw a harmless tripping jinx at my cousin’s best friend! What’s the worst that could happen?’ Oh, I don’t know, Albus, maybe the fact that you’d have to face my WRATH WORTHY OF A GOD! GO HELP HIM UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY OWL GRANNY MOLLY AND TELL HER TO SEND YOU A HOWLER!”

  
The Slytherin scowled at his over dramatic cousin and stood up, making way towards the dazed Ravenclaw, mumbling about how it wasn’t even that bad ad people was staring at them now. Thanks, Rosie.

  
Oh Gods, people were staring. Scorpius had already started shuffling around the grass, gathering his belongs, when a tan hand shoved itself in front of his face. The blond looked up to see that the hand belonged to the one and only Albus Potter. Fantastic, he thought, just what I need. But, despite not being happy about it, Scorpius took the Potter’s hand and lifted himself up. They let go and Scorpius noted Potter subtly wiping his hand on his robes.

  
“Thank you, Potter.”

  
“For the jinx or helping you up?” The shorter boy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the blond, “because that was a pretty good jinx, if I do say so myself.”

  
Scorpius peered at the Potter, “You’re very self-righteous, aren’t you? Always trying to make yourself look better than everyone else in a fifty metre radius. It isn’t a very popular trait, you realise.”

  
Albus scoffed, “Well, look who’s talking. I’m sure you’re plenty qualified to be talking about what is and isn’t popular, Ravenbore.”

  
“Really? Ravenbore? Is that the best you can do, Tree Snake?”

  
The other boy flushed and scowled. “Look, if we keep arguing, she’ll – well you heard. I really don’t want to experience one of Gran’s howlers. I’m sorry for tripping you… and fighting with you.”   
Scorpius had only just heard the last part, but he definitely heard it. Albus Potter actually apologised. Potter, mean, antagonizing Potter was apologizing to him, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose, you amazing girl.

  
“Uh, Malfoy?”

Scorpius blinked. Potter was staring at him.

“You kinda zoned out there. I was saying we should shake hands or something so Rosie over there thinks that we’re cool now.”   
He looked somewhat sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, waiting an answer. Scorpius blinked again, this is really happening, oh my gods.

  
The Ravenclaw coughed, then replied, “Uh, sure – yeah, good idea, Potter,” and stuck out his hand to meet the other boy’s. They shook once. Then twice. Then once again. Done and dusted. The pair looked over at the Gryffindor, who was grinning widely at them – it was kind of worrying, to be completely honest.

  
Scorpius glanced down at the hand still clasping his, “Um, Potter? I think we can let go now – please.” The black haired boy made to pull back but stiffened.

  
“I can’t.”

  
“Sorry?”

  
“I literally can’t.”

  
“Articulate as ever, Potter. What do you mean you can’t?”

  
“No, I cannot let go of your hand.” He pulled harder to demonstrate.

  
“Ow! Okay, I felt that. How about we step away from each other? That might help.”

  
The Slytherin nodded in agreement and took a step backward. Or, at least he tried. He jerked awkwardly in the same spot and looked frantically at the other boy, who was just as confused. They stared at each other for a moment before realisation hit them. Rose. They snapped their heads towards the now giggling Weasley, tears streaming down her eyes.

  
“Oh my GODS, I can’t believe that worked! Merlin’s beard, I should be in Ravenclaw or – or Slytherin, even! I’m a GENIUS! Ha...!”

  
The boys left her to her monolog and turned back to one another. A clear ‘What the heck do we do?’ in both pairs of eyes. Scorpius pulled out his wand and tried casting an unsticking spell, Albus followed up with another spell aimed at their feet. They didn’t work. Scorpius reached for his bag but it was too far to grab. Albus, naturally, attempted to snag the satchel and failed. They were stuck and the only means of freedom was a hysterical red head who was now rolling around on the grass in silent laughter. Fantastic.

  
It didn’t help that the pair was glued to the group, let alone holding hands. James would have a field day with this. Him and Teddy, both. Oh no, we need help, Albus’ mind was running on overdrive. What in Merlin’s beard was he to do? He couldn’t ask for help from the student’s in the courtyard, they weren’t even paying attention anymore. He couldn’t – wait. That might…

  
“Hey, Rosie! Rose! Weasel! Rosie, pocket full of Posy! Oi, Merida of Dunbroch! ROOOOOSE!”

  
“What, Albus?!” There we go.

  
“I have eight Dumbledore cards, five Gryffindor cards and two McGonagalls. If you let us go, I’ll give you 54% of them - eight cards – of your choice.”

  
As the redhead mulled the over the offer, Scorpius stared at Albus. Since when was Potter able to bargain his way out of a problem? To be fair, he’d only seen the grumpy, rude side Albus Potter, so there’s that.

  
He looked back to Rose as she answered, “Bump it up to 67% and you got yourself a deal, cousie-kins.”

  
“Eyck, deal. And don’t call me that, ever.”

  
“Sure thing, Buddy-boo. You can let go now.” The boys dropped their hands and stepped back with a sigh of relief. “Well, you could have let go anytime, ya know. If you really wanted to. But hey, I don’t make the rules.”

  
The pair blanched as she walked away with a smug grin. Albus ran after his relative calling her name, while Scorpius stayed in his spot.

Wait, what? She was joking, good ol’ Rose, playing around with her mates. Wasn’t she? Trying not to think about it too much, Scorpius turned and walk in the opposite direction to his classmates and towards the entrance.

  
It was only until later that night that he realised 1. They didn't even study and 2. He didn't pick up his bag.

* * *

The next day, Scorpius was running around the castle in search of Rose. However she was absolutely nowhere to be seen or, most likely, was hiding from him. Yeah, that'd make sense.

The Ravenclaw was rounding a corner at top speed when something very human and very solid collided with him. Needless to say, both parties fell over quite spectacularly, clutching their foreheads in agony.

“Ow! Watch it!”

“Well maybe if you weren't running at a hundred miles per hour, I would have stopped you! Ouch!”

“Wait, is that Albus?”

“Malfoy?”

“Oh, thank merlin! Surely you've seen Rose?”

“Have you seen - Oh, looks like neither of us have.”

“Ah, well then.”

The conversation lapsed into awkward silence and Scorpius remembered that they were still on the floor and stood quickly. He reached out a hand for Albus to grab.

“Oh, thanks man,” Albus ignored the slight uneasiness he felt from yesterday's events. Once he stood, Scorpius turned to leave. Albus quickly grasped his sleeve.

“By the way!” Scorpius turned around to face the other boy. “I just wanted to - uh - properly apologise to you for yesterday. I'm sorry.” Albus rubbed the back of his head and looked at Scorpius, who had a slightly perplexed expression across his features.

“You're trying to trick me into a prank or something, right?”

Albus tried to hide how much offended he took from that, “What? No! I’m serious, Mal - Scorpius.”

The Ravenclaw stared at Albus for what seemed like an eternity before speaking, “Okay.”

Albus blinked, “What?”

Scorpius sighed, “I said ‘okay’. Okay?”

“Oh. Uh, okay.”

The boys stood awkwardly for a moment.

“Now what?”

“Shake hands?”

Scorpius gave Albus a look.

“Yeah, bad idea. Um, do you want to...hang out?”

Once again, Scorpius looked slightly perplexed. Albus didn't like that.

“I mean - you don't have to! I was just thinking that we cou -”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“This isn't going to be a habit is it?” Scorpius dead panned.

Albus flushed, “Ah, no. Let's hope not. Let's go to the lake or something.”

Scorpius nodded and stiffly followed the Slytherin outside, completely unawares if the two figures peeking around the corner.

“Holy mother of Merlin. They actually had a conversation.” Rose Weasley turned to her cousin, “We did it!”

James rolled his eyes, “ _We_ didn't do anything, aside from, you know, everything! Gimme five, Rosie!” He held up a hand for Rose to meet. She jumped up and the sound echoed through the empty corridor.

“Woo! Go team!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I updated!! (finally) (and if I say I'm going to update within a time frame, ignore me)   
>  But I actually loved writing this chapter so much! I was so pumped to get this down and write it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it! Also: I imagine James with darkish red hair and him and Rose have this tag team sorta thing going on. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm kinda new to the fic-writing aspect of fandoms, so please tell me what you think! 
> 
> \- Kira <3


End file.
